Standing To Defend You
by Jorja A
Summary: Renji Abarai, assassin, led a life of luxury and pleasure. He kills his victims easily but with a hit gone wrong, how will he and his target get away from it all? Especially when Detective Ichigo, FBI Rukia and his own gang are out to get them?
1. Teaser

**- DISCLAIMER -**

**I do not own Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.**

**Thus, everything else except the above, ****might**** be mine.**

* * *

**.o.o Kill me and I'll die in your arms o.o.**

* * *

**.o.o TEASER o.o.**

The moon helplessly floated behind the overpowering dark clouds; its shimmer dying as time passes by. Lightning and rain allied with the dark sky, like swords it pierced the atmosphere with thunder as proof it reigned, like bullets it pelted the grounds. The air grew heavier and the winds blew so hard the tress trembled in fear.

The Gods were unforgiving that night.

Amari Tanabe hated rainy night likes these, it scares her. She hated the dark even more so; it's like anticipating where you're going to be striked, only blindfolded. Her imagination roamed wild as she lay in the dark. Surrendering to the fact that she could not sleep, she considered fixing herself a warm drink and watch some television to occupy her mind.

Oblivious to the woman, Renji Abarai took shelter under the roof of her shed and hid behind the shadows, his shoes drenched with the hallowed water the Gods had poured. He tried to light a cigarette but the winds didn't allow him the privilege. He cursed as he put the cigarette back in his coat. The tall man smirked as he silently talked to the Gods, 'Either way, I'll still rot in hell. You're not going to stop me – nothing can and nothing will.'

He could see yellow light flowing out from her bedroom - her silhouette moved.

He waited. He need perfect timing, everything is about perfect timing. Assassinating is all about perfect timing, no matter how ideal the weapon is but when the timing is off, the jobs can get pretty messy. He cannot afford to get messy, besides he preferred it quick and clean. He never showed any mercy, emotion were nothing but empty feelings to him. He watched as she moved around her house. He saw her make herself a drink then moved out.

Now is the time, he thought. He stepped into the rain. It was as if the Gods knew of his dark intention, it rained even more heavily. The drops felt like it nipped his face as he moved swiftly towards the house - in his hand he readied a silencer to a gun. His crimson hair moved furiously against the harsh wind and his trench coat flapped along with it. Mud splattered on his blank pants and shoes.

Clad in only a black satin slip, she pulled out a black mug from her cupboard, and filled her kettle with tap water. Once filled, she put on her stove and lit the fire. As she waited, she leaned her back against the kitchen counter. She crossed her hands as she stared at her feet.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Dark circles formed underneath his brown eyes. Ichigo Kurosaki ran his hands through his messy hair, as he looked at the files that lay in front of him. Shot of bodies and crime scenes spread across his desk. As he studied the information in front of him, his cell-phone rang.

"Kurosaki," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo! We're on his tail! I think we finally got him!" Uryu Ishida said, on the other line.

"Where!?" Ichigo practically shouted, his voice echoed through out his dark office. He was already up, putting his jacket back on, he checked his gun then moved to grab his car keys.

"He stopped at fourty-five, Cheadle street - about an hour drive from the headquarters," Uryu answered.

"Good. Call for back-up! I'll be there in twenty minutes" Ichigo responded before pressing the close button on his cell-phone.

Ichigo slammed his door shut as he ran to the meeting room. Inside, Rukia Kuchiki, FBI agent and a couple of her subordinates, too, looked like they could get some sleep.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said, barging through the room. "They found him!"

"Fuck! Then let's go!" Rukia said, as she grabbed her coat. "You two, stay here. Call me if you find anything else."

"Yes, Ma'am!" both Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki answered simultaneously.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Uryu Ishida waited with a police office for his partner and back up to come. He couldn't see the outside, rained blurred his vision. He started at the outline of the house - ten minutes later, five police cars came, sirens flashed soundlessly and parked around the corner. Uryu Ishida came down, ignoring the heavy rain, and explained the situation to the officers. A few minutes later, Ichigo and Rukia came running towards them. Ichigo and Rukia armed with a gun and bulletproof vest raced to Uryu.

"So what's the situation?" Rukia practically shouted, her voice masked with the storm.

"Well, we're not sure what's happening at the moment but for sure his inside." Uryu answered.

"Do we know who owns the house?" Ichigo asked as he eyed the house.

"I just checked it out and it happens to be owned by woman by the name of Amari Tanabe," Uryu responded.

"She's not in the list! New target?" Rukia said, confused.

"Perhaps…"

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Unaware of what was going on outside her house, she dozed off, waiting for the water to boil. A couple of minutes later the sharp whistle of the boiling water woke her up. She yawned as she fixed herself a cup of tea.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Renji picked the lock on the back door and silently went inside. He made muddy puddles in the floor of her house, he didn't care. Stealthily, he searched the house; droplets of water marked the places he stepped into. Finally he found her in the kitchen, her back facing him – her guard down.

He raised his gun and aimed it for the back of her head.

"We have the house surrounded! Come out with your hands on your head!" floated in the house.

Amari jumped at what she heard, as she turned around, her eyes widened in fear and her hands gave way. She saw a barrel now aimed for her face and a pair of the angriest and dangerous eyes she has even seen.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

The rain suddenly stopped pouring down heavily - they head a blood-curling scream, then in a heartbeat, a gun shot.

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: This is a little teaser – let me know what you think. Please, read and rate. Hee. 


	2. Chapter 1

**- DISCLAIMER -**

**I do not own Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.**

**Thus, everything else except the above, ****might**** be mine.**

* * *

**.o.o Kill me and I'll die in your arms o.o.**

* * *

**.o.o 1 o.o.**

Keigo Asano, the bell boy held opened the majestic doors for as a tall man wearing a black suit and a matching black fedora walked in the lobby of the _Cheradon Hotel_. The man clad with sunglasses nodded at the bell boy, with a gloved hand the man out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and tipped the eager looking bellboy. The bellboy grinned sheepishly as he bowed and thanked him for his generosity. He moved forward then stopped at the reception.

"Good afternoon sir, any reservations?" Chizuru Honsho, the receptionist behind the gleaming marble counter asked. She was a bespectacled, maroon haired woman with a friendly smile plastered on her face. It was too friendly for his liking, but he disregarded the fact.

"Yes, under the name Ryuu Takeshi," he said bluntly. His suitcase never left his hand, his face still hidden behind the sunglasses and the hat.

The woman diverted her attention to the computer screen in front of her. Her smiley face altered to a frown as the computer beeped – a couple of seconds later, her face lit up.

"Ah, yes… room 519," the woman announced. "How long will you be staying with us, sir?"

"A week… and I rather pay it now."

"I'm sorry sir, but we'll still need some deposit," the woman explained, as adjusted her red-rimmed spectacle. For a man who is going to stay for a week, he sure brought little, she thought.

"Sure," the man replied with no hesitation.

"And I'll also need some proof of identification to process the paper work, sir."

The man took out his identification card from his pocket and gave it to the woman in front of him. The woman took his identification card from him, and studied it for a bit - then she went through a door behind the reception.

The man looked around, scanning the environment as he waited for the receptionist to come back out. The hotel boasted its grandeur with big bouquets of fresh flowers, huge beautiful paintings and topped it off with marble and gold finish. He could see a couple of businessmen talking with one another in a corner of the lobby. He could also see two elderly women sitting on the sofa conversing quite loudly.

A couple of minutes later, the receptionist came out armed with papers and his identification card. As she reached the counter, she gave him the papers and his identification card.

"Could you please sign here, sir?" The receptionist said, her thumb pointing to a part of the paper - the man signed. "And here?" She flipped the paper. "Thank you. Um, will you be paying with cash or card sir?"

"Cash."

"Okay. That will be two-thousand and eight hundred dollars for the room, for one week; and another one-thousand and four hundred for the deposit. You will get back the deposit when you check out sir," she informed.

The man for the first time released his suitcase from his grip. He laid it down on the floor and with his gloved hand, he reach to the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out nine five-hundred dollar notes. As he laid the cash on the counter, he bent down to pick his suitcase up.

The woman picked up the money and again disappeared behind the door. It was not long before she came back out.

"Here you are, sir." She presented him his statement, his room card-key and change. "The room is all ready for you."

He nodded, took the statement, his change and left two fifty-dollar notes for Chizuro Honsho.

"Oh, no… It's okay sir," Chizuro said.

He responded by leaving the tip. His footsteps echoed through out the lobby as he walked to the golden elevators that awaited the man.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Seeing the tall man walked into the elevators, Keigo Asano walked over to the reception. He could see Chizuro Honsho eyeing the man, her smile faded as the elevator doors closed silently.

"How much did you get?" Keigo asked, as she turned her head towards him.

"He is a bit… freaky," Chizuro responded. "Don't you think so?"

"A bit, but he tips good. So, how much did you get?" Keigo asked again, interested in how much the man had tipped her.

"A hundred…"

"A hundred!? And all I got was twenty dollars!?" Keigo gasped.

"Well, he liked me better than you, I guess." Chizuro replied, huffily.

"I wonder what he sees in you… You're not exactly a babe, y'know."

"And you're not exactly my type!"

"Well, I'm sure the man just now isn't either…"

"Fuck you."

"Too bad I'm not a girl, huh."

"Fuck. Off." Chizuro said, her voice laced with venom.

Keigo sniggered as he moved back to his post, walking quite swiftly to open the doors for a group of elderly guests.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

He swiped his room card-key to the door of room 519. A blast of cool air lingered over his exotically tanned skin as he stepped into the hotel suite he had just rented. He threw his suitcase on the bed. He took off his black tint sunglasses and put it on the coffee table; he eyes were narrow and his eyebrows hinted a strange design. As he took off his fedora, and boomeranged it to the nearest sofa - his crimson hair flowed and fell way past his shoulders, it was long. Somehow he had managed to hide that fact under the hat. His forehead now exposed; swanked dangerous looking tribal tattoos.

He rummaged his pocket and pulled out a band in which he tied his hair up. He pulled back the curtains as he loosed his black tie and pulled it off. Sunshine flooded in as he took off his jacket. He pulled out a box of Marlboro Reds from his other pocket and lit one stick up. He sat down on one of the sofa; his legs wide apart, one hand moved to unbutton his white shirt, while the other tasked to put the lit cigarette on his sexy thin lips, slightly yet naturally pouted. His cigarette shifted from one hand to the other as he stripped off his shirt from his body. His body showed off even more tattoos, it continued from his forehead to his neck, his strong built back and his very strongly built front - his muscles tightened whenever he moved.

Topless, he stood up and secured his still-burning cigarette on the ashtray that positioned on the coffee table. He walked to the mini bar and opened the miniature bottle of Jack Daniels Whisky. He drank it in one shot then moved to lift his suitcase from the bed and settled it on his lap as he sat back into the sofa. His finger turned on the wheels of the lock, and then with a click he opened his suitcase wide. Despite the small looking size; the man pulled out a bolt-action rifle, checking it out he then carefully laid it on the bed. Then he pulled out a telescopic sight and connected it to the rife. Carefully, he laid it on top of the coffee table. He pulled out cartridges next and laid them nice in a row.

He pulled out his phone and checked on it - nothing. He cleared everything and rested on the bed, taking off his very clean shoes and socks. Barefooted, he crossed them, leaning by the bed-head, with the controller in his hand, flipping through the TV channel and his cigarette on the other.

He dozed off and by the time he woke up it was noon and he was hungry. He picked up the phone to call for room service. After four rings, someone answered.

"Hello, reception. How may I be of assistance?" Chizuru Honsho answered. The reception just now, he thought. He knew it was her, he can tell from her voice.

"I called for room service and I get passed to you…"

"Oh, so sorry about that, sir. The kitchen may be busy at the moment… Can I get your order for you? I'll personally see to it that it gets to the chef this time."

"Fine. I'd like to have a sirloin steak with all the works. I expect it to be done in half-an-hour."

"Okay. No problem sir."

"Good," and with that he put the receiver down.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

"Who was that?" Mahana Natsui asked Chizuro as she laid the receiver down.

"Irritated freaky man wants meat," Chizuro answered.

"Ha-ha, so… are you going to the kitchen then?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I can go for you if you want…"

"Nah, it's fine. I will need the walk anyways,"

"Sure, I'll watch the front in the mean time then," Mahana said as she collected a couple of pens laying down the counter.

"Thanks," Chizuro said, as she patted Mahana on the shoulder.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Suffering from boredom, he smoked another cigarette. His cell phone rang as he waited for his lunch – he reached for it. He looked at the screen – unknown.

"Renji Abarai?"

"Yes," the man answered.

"Target, in."

"When?" the man responded.

"Twenty-one hours."

"Where?" the man asked.

"No change. Someone will call again to make sure the target's where he is."

He ended the call, then browsed through the content of his phone. There were pictures of one particular guy; walking down the street, walking into a stripper's joint, walking into a club, eating at a café, he browsed through his entire target's picture. He then clicked it off then placed it back to its previous position. He moved to the window and eyed the building in-front of it. Below, a four-lane road separated and expanded the distance between them.

Looking slightly above, he said to himself, "Easy..."

He was still examining the building when a knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. Slowly he pulled out a pistol from the suitcase and hid it behind. He looked through the peephole, a waiter carried a tray. He opened the door with caution. He didn't even let the waiter come in; he took the tray, gave a twenty dollar tip then locked back the door. Balancing the tray on one hand and a pistol on the other, he walked to the small dining table provided. Sitting down, he placed his gun on his left side and started to eat his meal heartily.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Jin Kariya a tall handsome man with white hair walked in the club, in both his arms hung two very pretty girls – one on each arm. On his left side, a woman with dark black tied up hair and bangs; hung on his arm. She was wearing a simple short black dress; somehow she seemed like the very quiet, very timid type. On his right side, a woman with very long dark green hair and purple dress; clung on his arm. Her matching green eyes glittered as she whispered into Jin's ear.

The bouncer had let them in easily, Jin was a regular and it was no surprise if he had two women with him. As they walked in, the colorful light that bounced off the dark walls enticed him more. The manager of the club, a burly man, held out his fat fingers to Jin.

"Welcome again, Mr. Kariya!" the burly man bellowed as the music blared loudly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jin responded, slurring his words. It was obvious to anyone that he had had a couple of drinks.

"Usual spot?"

But before Jin could answer, the one with the green hair cut him in.

"Let's get a more private spot, Jin…" she purred, her words dripped with a mixture of sweetness and lust, as she drew circles on his chest with her long finger nails.

The woman on the other side just nodded.

"I guess, I'll be having the private room then… Just what Yoshi wants…" Jin smirked to the burly man as he grabbed on her ass.

"The one with the view would be nice," the other woman said.

"Whatever this angel wants, she gets!" Jin laughed.

"No problem, Jin. Anything for you too…" the burly man laughed along. "This way please…"

They made their way through the crowd and soon arrived at a room with leather sofas and state-of-the-art entertainment.

"Everything up to your satisfaction I hope," the manager said to Jin.

"Oh yes, this is fine," Jin responded, eyeing the room.

"I guess I'll leave you all for now…" the manager said with a sly grin.

"Oh yes," Jin responded fishing out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket. "This is for you…"

"Oh no! No, no, no…"

"Just take it!" Jin said gruffly, shoving the money in his face.

The manger took this money in his fat fingers, smiled and closed the door behind him.

With Yoshi hand busy occupying Jin's crotch, the other woman excused her herself from the room. Jin was too preoccupied in pleasure to even reply.

The woman went to the restroom and locked herself in toilet – making sure first that no one was in there with her. She pulled out her phone from her purse and started dialing. She waited as for the other line to be picked up. In a heartbeat, someone answered.

"Renji Abarai?" she said.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

It was eight forty five in the evening, dressed and ready, Renji studied the outside. It was dark but he could manage. Hidden behind the curtains, he aimed his sniper ready.

Ten minutes later, his phone rang.

"Renji Abarai?" a woman said.

"Yes."

"Target ready."

He closed his phone, and returned his attention to his sniper.

As the time reached nine, he looked through the telescopic sight of his sniper. The red plus sign, aimed. Then, he pulled the trigger. With a nothing but a swift swoosh, the bullet darted to the building on the other side. As it passed it left a hole in the window and in Jin's head.

From afar, Renji could hear Yoshi's frantic screams.

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: Okay. I know Jin Kariya is OOC here but I wanted someone from Bleach. Hee. XD So? How was it? Read and review please… Thank you! If there's not at least 10 reviews to this chapter, I'm going to sulk away and never update again! Hehe. Just kidding. But please do review. To **SweetKittens**, sorry but this isn't yaoi fic. Hee. I hope you'll keep on reading though. :) 


	3. Chapter 2

**- DISCLAIMER -**

**I do not own Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.**

**Thus, everything else except the above, ****might**** be mine.**

**.o.o Kill me and I'll die in your arms o.o.**

* * *

**.o.o 2 o.o.**

* * *

The colorful lights in the private room still pranced much to the Detective's annoyance – his pulse banged against his skull as the colors varied. He was a fine man who sported a very exasperating look on his face. Ichigo Kurosaki ran his fingers through his spiky carroty hair. He sighed as he watched the body of Jin Kariya lay in a pool of his own warm blood, his dead eyes locked to the reflection of his own on the ceiling. With both arms at his small waist, he took mental notes of the grave situation. His auburn eyes squinted and his brows furrowed together, as he looked at the crime scene.

A thin, pale looking bespectacled man walked in the room. A whistle escaped his lean lips as he surveyed the diminutive room, his middle finger occasionally adjusting his spectacle that rested on the bridge of his small nose.

"I've talked to the green-haired woman… I haven't managed to get much from her. Seems, she's traumatized from the incident," Uryuu Ishida said to his orange-haired partner.

"Well, ain't that a big surprise," Ichigo responded sarcastically, looking to his black-haired partner.

"Random murder?" Uryuu asked as he eyed the corpse.

"I don't know… Don't think so though, seems pre-meditated. Weapon's long-ranged. It looks all too prepared, it just doesn't seem random. Anyway, the M.E. will be here soon… We'll learn more from her," Ichigo replied.

Uryuu nodded in agreement, "I've talked to the manager of this place as well. Said, he came in with two women but I only found one. I don't know where the other's gone. I've asked them CSI people to check out the security system though. They'll let us know if anything's up."

On queue, Isane Kotetsu, the medical examiner of the CSI team came in the room. She was a not-bad looking woman, with short lavender hair, wearing a grim looking face that matches Ichigo's.

"Sorry for the delay. The crowd outside was crazy!" Isane Kotetsu greeted the two men, walking to the corpse. She pulled out a pair of latex gloves from the briefcase that she brought along and put them on with a slap on the wrist.

"So this is a through and through huh," Isane said, studying what's left of Jin Kariya's face. "Went from the top back of the head straight through his middle face area."

"Short range?" Ichigo asked, knowing what the answer already was.

"Nope. Long range," Isana answered. "Who is this guy anyways?"

"Jin Kariya, small time drug-dealer," Uryuu answered, his index finger raising his spectacle again.

"Well, it's good riddance to bad rubbish, if you ask me," Ichigo said.

"Nyeh…" Isane replied, continuing probing the corpse. "Okay, so time of death was approximately, twenty-one hundred hours; about say 45 minutes ago?"

"I'll be taking the corpse away from here now. Somebody has been here for the photography, right?" Isane asked, standing up and started calling for her people to bring in the body bag and stretcher once Ichigo nodded in reply. "Our people will get a hold of you if anything comes up."

"Sure thing, thanks," Ichigo said, as he watched two men in dark blue jumpsuits set the black body bag down.

Isane watched on as the two men counted to three and heaved the body in and zipped it up. "Alright! See you then, Kurosaki," she said, as she started to escort the body-carriers out.

"Yea, see you, Kotetsu," Ichigo replied, giving her an acknowledge nod.

In exchange, a woman, with long black braided hair and a beautiful humble expression, waltzed in – rolling up the sleeves of her oversized blouse underneath the black CSI vest.

"Retsu Unohana, how are you?" Ichigo asked, full of respect for the woman that stood in front of him.

"I'm fine, Kurosaki. Just a little bit tired if I may add. How are you? How's work?" Retsu Unohana asked, eyeing the dark spot that is forming underneath his eyes.

"I've had better days," Ichigo sighed.

"How are you, Ishida?" Retsu asked, turning her attention to Ichigo's partner.

"I'm alright," Uryuu replied with a warm smile.

"Right, if you two don't mind, I'd like to get straight to my work," Retsu said, smiling as she laid her kit, she's been holding, down.

"Oh, right," Ichigo said, stepping out of her way. "See you, Unohana."

"Yes, see you, Kurosaki, Ishida…"

"Let's go check out from where the bullet came from," Uryuu said to Ichigo, as they walked out of the crime scene, pulling off their white latex gloves.

"Yes, the hotel next door is our best bet…"

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

A sly smile played on Renji Abarai's lips as he watched the panic and disaster unfold. The frantic screams and waves of police cars were like endorphins to him. He leaned against the dirty bricked wall, as he watched the drama he caused unfold. Blue and red lights merged and glowed purple, the police officers who tried to disperse the growing crowd, ecstasy.

The noise descended as he walked further away for the commotion. His shiny black shoes splashed as he walked into a dark, dirty, wet alley. At the near opposite end; a fiery red 2007 BMW M3 laid still. Making his way to the red car, he could sense someone else's presence prowl closer - the sound of their footsteps gave them away as well.

"You are going to give us what you have in the suitcase and everything that you own – or I'll blow your brains out!" a young man threatened, armed with a gun, pointing the barrel at the back of Renji's head; a couple of other men surrounded Renji and the red Lamborghini.

"If you want to live, run away now," Renji silently said, slowing reaching out stealthily for his own gun in his pocket.

Their laughter echoed through out the alley.

In a heartbeat, Renji responded their laughter by pointing the edge of his own gun to his attacker's face. With no warning, he pulled on the trigger. The body of young man slumped immediately besides Renji's feet. His shoes now drenched in scarlet warm blood.

As the newly dead attacker's assemblage start to run away, Renji picked up his assailant's gun and started gunning them down. Like target shots, one by one, they fell – lifeless, in a puddle mixture of their own blood and the wetness of the alley.

"It was your call," Renji whispered, as he put the gun back to the hands of the body of the young man whom he had killed first.

Brushing himself off and removing any possible existence of him in that alley, he continued his walk to the red car. The doors of the BMW rose to welcome her owner in. Placing his suitcase safely on the passenger's side seat, Renji climbed in the driver's side. Settling his ass on the luxurious leather seat, he eyed his rear view mirror and closed the doors. With a push of a button, the engine of the wild beast roared.

Rubbing his palm on the gear knob, he pushed it into the first gear and throttled on the gas. The tires of the red beast screeched to a halt when a woman suddenly appeared in the middle of blocking his way out.

Almost breaking a sweat, Renji managed to bring his beast to a stop. His hand reached out for his gun as he eyed the woman who stood barely a couple of inches away from the nose of the car. His mind quickly assessed the situation.

'She couldn't be a prostitute, she looks too prim and proper,' he thought as he eyed the woman with dark black braided pony tail and bangs - her face displayed a mixture of innocence and poise. Her black suit stopped short by her mid-thighs, letting Renji have an eyeful of her long lean legs and smooth olive skin.

As the woman walked towards the passenger's side of the car, she dragged the edge of her own gun on the hood of Renji's car. His blood boiled, at the sight of it but he kept his cool. Before she could reach out to yank at the door's handle, Renji had opened it for her, letting her in.

A mixture of sweet and musky scent engulfed his smelling sense, making him sway a little as she climbed in. Simultaneously, Renji raised his gun and aimed it at her temple as did the woman to his.

"Renji Abarai; the description fit perfectly," the woman purred, her eyes shone with composure as she eyed Renji from head to toe.

"Who'd like to know?" Renji asked, gun still aiming to her.

"Good job on your latest kill," the woman continued, ignoring to answer his question.

"Who'd like to know?" Renji asked again, his patience running a little thin.

"I'll show you where you need to go; all you have to do is drive and impress me," the woman said again, smirking. "I was the one who gave Jin Kariya to you…"

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Mizuiro Kojima, a young man with short black hair and a beautiful face, tried to calm down a man who was in the lobby wearing only the white hotel robe. Mizuiro, who took the nightshift for today, didn't have to open the hotel doors for anyone at the moment, it was wide open yet no one was allowed to enter or leave the hotel building. Crowds were gathering at the hotel lobby, making the hotel lose one of its stars and Mizuiro was busy trying to calm the guest down. Hell, every staff member was trying to calm the guests down.

"Sir, please calm down sir, we don't know the real situation at the moment, but I can assure you it's much safer to just do as the police say," Mizuiro said, trying to calm a man wearing on his robe, his fists pumping in the air above the both of them.

Michiru Ogawa took the receptionist nightshift tonight and already started to regret coming in. Michiru a timid small young woman, wearing her brown hair into a smart bob, was trying to settle an old woman down who came to the lobby wearing only her vaguely see-through white nightgown and the hotel's complimentary slippers, when she saw Ichigo and Uryuu enter the premises.

They were stopped upon entering the building but one flash of their badges and they are in.

"Whoa! What are all these people doing here?" Ichigo asked eyeing the not so fancy crowds that made a huge contrast from the golden and glittery lobby background.

"No one is supposed to leave the premises or even enter, sir," a police officer volunteered to answer his enquiry.

"So who's in charge of this hotel?" Uryuu asked, his eyes falling upon the nightgown of the old woman. _Urgh…_

"The night manager is on her way as we speak," the officer replied again.

"Well, she'd better be quick. We haven't got all day! You, ask some men to clear up this mess," Ichigo said irritably, referring the 'mess' to the crowds of hotel guests in the lobby. "Tell everybody to stay in their room!"

"Yes, sir!" the officer said, before he left to disperse the crowd.

Uryuu saw a panicked Michiru walking in circles, not knowing what to do. Uryuu took the liberty to go talk to her.

"Maam?" Uryuu asked, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh!" Michiru said, startled by Uryuu;s action.

"So sorry to startle you, but since you're working here. Could you tell me when you're night manager is coming?" Uryuu asked again.

"Oh, she will be…" Michiru stopped continuing when a woman startled her again from behind.

"Maam! Can't you see we are in a conversation?" Uryuu said, to the long orange-haired woman that stood behind Michiru.

"I can see, and the person you need to be talking to is me. Its okay Michiru, I'll take it from here. Go have some coffee or something," the woman said, smiling warmly to the poor girl.

"Thank you, Miss Inoue!" Michiru stammered before running off.

"And you are?" Uryuu asked, as Michiru left.

"Inoue. Orihime Inoue, I'm the night-shift's manager. Pleased to be of assistance - now, how can I help you?"

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

The dark road ahead showed no sign of life, especially for the bugs that died from impact on Renji's windshield windows. It took at least an hour to arrive to the mystery woman's destination. For one hour none of them said anything – nothing asked, nothing answered. Their gun now down, still alert but at least far away from each other's temples.

The woman led them up a hill heavily covered with luscious trees, which can be seen, even during the night - upon them a large gate stood strong - security guards stood on each side of the gates, armed with a machine gun each. Stopping in-front of the gate, both the security guards came to each side. With a nod, they had let the two enter the grounds.

Renji drove with awe on what he saw – beautiful large lawn, a huge fountain in the middle. A mansion so big he couldn't even see the rear back. Parking exactly in-front of the huge grandiose doors, the woman climbed down from Renji's car and beckoned him to follow her lead. Upon entering, Renji was searched and stripped off any weapon he had on him, by a couple more security guards that stood by the doors.

The woman led the both of them through a beautiful hallway, their footsteps echoed as they stepped on the marble tiles and tall ceilings. Soon, they stopped in-front of a door. The woman gave a knock and a man's voice came from inside.

"Come in…"

She opened the door and they entered the most elegant study room that Renji has ever seen. The wooden floor shown with wax, and a huge fireplace decorated the space. The furnitures were all leather and heavy. Security guards were apparently, part of the decoration as well, Renji thought. In the middle of the room, a huge oak study table stood with pride and the leather office chair seated the man that was about to change his life – but Renji could not see his face; the man's back was facing him.

"Daddy, I've brought Renji Abarai for you…" the woman said, standing next to her supposedly father.

"Renji Abarai… nice work with Jin Kariya…" the man said, still not turning to face him. "I see, you've met my daughter, Nemu…"

Renji didn't respond but instead waited until he had finish saying what he wanted to say - Renji could see puffs of grey smoke circling his head.

"The name's Mayuri Kurotsuchi and I'd like you to work for me…"

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: "Okay. I know Nemu Kurotsuchi is OOC here but I can only see hot bad-ass-babe image from her! Others are just too innocent or do not have the looks and do not have Mayuri Kurotsuchi as a father. Hehe. Hmm, I want the Orihime in this story to be a strong-will woman, who can stand on her own… So she might be OOC here again. Hee. :) Read and review please… Thank you! Okay… Fine… Mayuri Kurotsuchi is OOC here too! XP" 


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

Though I wished I owned did own the below;

Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Jushiro, Shuhei, Sosuke, Gin, Mayuri, Toshiro and Ikkaku.

* * *

**xx 3 xx**

* * *

Orihime Inoue has just finished making a call, when she ran her pretty fingers through her long orange hair, as she turned her attention back to the two men at her back.

"Well? If they won't come, we might have to drag them here or at the station," the orange-haired detective said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, detectives. Our morning staff will be here soon," Orihime said. "Now, would you two detectives like some coffee or maybe tea?"

"Coffee for me," Ichigo answered without hesitation. He sure could use some caffeine right now.

"I'll be fine with tea, Miss Inoue, thank you," Uryuu replied, thanking the night-shift manager in return.

"Great! I'll get someone to get some for us then," Orihime said cheerfully as she called on one of the staff you get them some coffee, tea and some tidbits.

"Now, in the mean time, Miss Inoue, could you tell us what room is exactly facing the opposite building?" Ichigo asked the full-breasted woman in front of him.

"The room exactly facing the opposite building?" Orihime repeated his question.

"Yes," Ichigo responded, trying hard to hide his 'what-the-hell' face.

"Hmm," Orihime hummed a tuneless song as she dug the information from her brain. "I think you would be talking about room two-one-nine, but I'll need to double check." She continued as she walked over to the receptionists' counter – Ichigo and Uryuu following close behind her.

The tip of her tongue managed to crawl out of her barely open lips, as she concentrated on the computer screen in front of her. She began humming her tuneless song again, as she keyed in all the necessity information.

The three of them didn't say anything within the time Orihime searched for the information - which seemed like forever to the two detectives who needed information gravely.

"Yeap! Room two-one-nine is the one and it's rented to a man named Ryuu Takeshi. Apparently, he's staying with us for a week and he actually paid full in advance," Orihime said, breaking the silence between them.

'We would like to see this man," Ichigo said.

"Uh, most guest don't really like to be disturbed at this time of night," Orihime stated.

"Would you prefer a possible killer running around in this hotel then?" Uryuu asked.

"No," Orihime admitted as she bit on her lower lip. She looked away at some of the hotel staffs who were trying to shoo wandering guests back to their respective rooms, trying to avoid the glares from the two men in front of her.

"Then, if it's okay with you, we'd like to pay this man a visit," Ichigo said, his patience running thin.

"What about the coffee and tea?" Orihime asked.

"That can wait," Uryuu answered. "For now, we need to get on with our work, ma'am."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The atmosphere in the grand room grew hostile as Renji Abarai stood in the middle of it. Armed men circled him, ready to pull the trigger if the red-haired guy tried anything dodgy.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi who wore a crisp black pinstriped suit, got up from his seat, standing in the middle of everything, smoked a cigar as he observed Renji. His is a handsome face, exotically tanned skin with a short royal blue colored hair. His eyes shone like a dirty yellow moon, and his mouth, now, displaying a wicked grin.

Apart from Mayuri's keen observation on Renji, he could also feel small black eyes bore into his own coming from the skinhead man who stood next to Mayuri's right side. There were red marking underneath his eyes, which made his appearance more intimidating.

And then there's a different air coming from the woman he had met earlier who was standing next to Mayuri's left side, his daughter. A gorgeous young woman, who, Renji can tell, held herself highly. Full of grace, she stood next to her father, too, eyeing the red-haired man in front of her. Allowing herself to display a smile that was barely there, available only to Renji's viewing pleasure. Her lean hands held on to each other as she rested them behind her body.

"Leave us," Mayuri said, as he broke the still silence in the room. He turned his attention to the bodyguards surrounding the room, nodding at them.

One command was all it took for the armed men to start moving and follow orders. They lowered their weapons as they shifted their guards down a notch. One by one, they bowed to Mayuri and exited the room, now leaving only Mayuri, the skinhead man and Nemu.

"Mr. Kurotsuchi, are you sure about this?" the skinhead man finally spoke.

"Yes, Ikkaku, I will be fine," Mayuri replied, looking back at him and then turning his attention to his daughter. "Go, Nemu."

Nemu walked forward but stopped when Ikkaku didn't budge from his standing. Now in par with Renji, she hissed out Ikkaku's name. "Ikakku! Come!"

Unwillingly, Ikkaku moved towards Nemu. Harshly shoving Renji with his shoulder, he stopped in between Renji and Nemu. Renji didn't as much as made a sound to the impact but his eyes showed bloody fury as they met Ikkaku's.

"Let's go, Ikkaku," Nemu said as she started walking towards the exit.

Ikkaku grunted as he copied Nemu's action.

Nemu closed the door behind her as soon as Ikkaku got out to the hall. She turned her attention to the armed men earlier, who now all stood in a line, half on one side and half on the other.

Nemu opened her lips to say something but Ikkaku had beaten her to it. "Don't let your guard down! If anything goes wrong, let me know!" he warned.

"Let US know," Nemu added in.

"Yes sir! Yes ma'am!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Orihime laid her pretty index finger on the button, softly pressing it, making the sound of a bell. Standing in front of the oak door of room two-one-nine, Orihime fidgeted as she, the two detectives and a couple of armed officers waited for someone to answer.

"No one is answering it," Orihime said finally, looking to the men behind her. "Maybe he's asleep."

"Try ringing it again," Ichigo insisted. "If he doesn't wake up, then use your main key."

"I can't do that," Orihime protested. "That would be an invasion of privacy."

"If you don't do it, it will be prevention in an investigation," Uryuu reminded her.

Fuming silently, Orihime pressed on the door bell again. No one answered.

"Use your keys," Ichigo said.

"Fine!" Orihime answered back.

Pulling out a key card from her suit, she slid it down the slot. The red light on the little box now flashed green and a sound signaled that they can now enter the room.

"You guys, stay here. Guard here, just in case anything happens," Uryuu said to the uniformed officers who were with them.

"Yes, sir!"

A cool breeze lingered on their skin as the three of them entered the dark room. A mixture of lavender and bleach engulfed their smelling senses, as they stepped further into the spacious room.

"No one's here," Orihime whispered.

"Then there's no need to whisper," Ichigo said gruffly.

"Oh yea," Orihime said, talking normally. "It is so clean and tidied up. It was as if no one stayed here at all."

Ichigo walked over to the window and looked outside. He could see crowds gathering below the hotel and the next building. The blue and red flashing, with a hint of white burst that came from the new photographs flash bulbs blinded him a little.

Just straight ahead, he could see the crime scene – a couple of CSI officers in overalls raked their way through the room.

"Ichigo," Uryuu started, but he was silenced with the raise of an index finger as Ichigo's phone rang.

With a click, he flipped his phone open to answer. "Kurosaki… Yes, Unohana? Nothing huh? Well, I'll need you to scan this room too. Look outside the window, yes, this room. Alright see you in a bit. Thanks, Unohana."

"Unohana? What did she say?" Uryuu asked as Ichigo slid his phone in his pocket.

"The only evidence indicating that there was another woman along with the deceased and the witness was the surveillance camera. There are foreign prints and their running it through AFIS now. Unohana's coming over here soon. We need to comb this room thoroughly if we're gonna catch this killer," Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Right. Another thing, it may seem like nobody's stayed here but some of the miniature liqueur bottles are gone," Uryuu stated.

"And he even cleaned the plates he used for lunch," Orihime added.

"Miss Inoue, we need to see the videos of your surveillance camera," Ichigo said, turning his intention to the now quiet woman, standing in the middle of the room.

"No problem," she replied.

A knock on the door interrupted their discussion, one of the uniformed police officer peaked in.

"Arr, sorry to bother you sir but the people you have asked are here now. Both the CSI and the hotel staff," he said.

"Right, bring the CSI team in," Ichigo said.

"Unohana, that was fast," Uryuu commented as Unohana came in carrying her signature case and some help.

"Work needs to be done," Unohana said softly.

"I know," Ichigo said. "We'll be leaving you now, you know where to reach me."

"Did you touch anything?" Unohana asked as her eyes glittered sharply.

"Tsk. I know better than to touch a crime scene," Ichigo commented.

"I wasn't referring to you Ichigo. I was referring to this lady right here," Unohana said, eyeing the full-breasted woman.

"N-no, no! I didn't!" Orihime stuttered in reply. Unohana may have a soft exterior but somehow her attitude showed the opposite of it.

"Okay then," Unohana said, her voice softening a bit as her concentration now focused on her work.

Down at the lobby Chizuro, Keigo and Mahana stood next to each other scared and confused.

"Hello, Chizuro, Keigo, Mahana," Orihime greeted them with a smile. "This is Detective Ichigo Kurosaki and his partner, Detective Uryuu Ishida. They would like to have a word with you all, so could we all go inside the surveillance room? That would be great."

They all entered a mediocre grey colored room full of monitors and big machines. They could see empty hallways, the lobby, the restaurant, the bar, the casino, everything all from here.

"Miss Honsho, it is to my understanding that you were the one who checked in a man by the name of Ryuu Takeshi?" Uryuu asked.

"Yes," Chizuro nodded.

"Can you describe what he looked like?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't really say. His face was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and a fedora. He is quite tall, with a rough voice. His eyebrows, they looked weird though. I don't know how to explain. We do keep a photocopy of his identification during checking in." Chizuro explained.

"Miss Inoue, we would like to see these documents," Uryuu said.

With a nod, Orihime left the room.

"What else can you tell me about him?" Ichigo asked again.

"He wore a black suit, and he never took his gloves off. He carried a suitcase which he never let go," Chizuro said thoughtfully.

"He is a good tipper," Keigo chimed in.

"Oh yes, he gave us big money as tip and he paid everything in cash," Chizuro added.

"Anything you might wanna add?" Uryuu asked the quiet Mahana.

"No, I've never seen this man in person," she said.

Soon, Orihime walked in the room, in her hand a couple of papers and she passed them to Ichigo. Image showed a man with short dark hair, sharp chin and thin eyes. "Let's look at the video."

They watched as Keigo opened the doors for him and when he registered at the reception. Then there he was in the hallway walking into his room. By noon room service dropped off his lunch and he never came out since he came in. Just ten minutes after nine o'clock, he walked out of the room along with the things he came in with and never came back.

"That's the man we need to look for…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The tension was still in the air even when it was just the two of them left in the huge circular room.

"Renji Abarai, care to have a seat?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked, shifting his weight to the other side of his leg. He had one of his hands in his pocket while the other held on to a three-quarter left fat cigar.

It took a while before Renji actually reacted to anything at all, moving slowly he walked to the chair that Mayuri had pointed to earlier. As the material of his pants and the leather of the chair came in contact, Renji could feel his ass slid back, making him lean back involuntarily. Immediately, Renji was in awe of the luxury that Mayuri owned.

"You like all these luxury, Mr. Abarai?" Mayuri asked, as if knowing what Renji was thinking.

And if Renji was surprised that Mayuri was able to read his mind, he didn't show it.

"Look Mr. Abarai, I'll be straight with you. I want you to work for me. Your works so far have been impressive," Mayuri continued. "And if you work under me, you can own practically anything you want."

Renji kept quiet.

"You need time to think?" Mayuri grinned. "Yes, maybe you do. I'll give you time to think. And you had better give me an answer within twenty-four hours."

"Then, are we done?" Renji asked, finally speaking for the first time since he entered the premises.

"Yes," Mayuri replied, still grinning evilly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It wasn't long before Renji stood next to his red BMW, ready to climbed in, have a nice bath and meal, but the barrel of a gun at the back of his head stopped him. Renji turned around to see the skinhead man earlier, his face full of menace and he looked into Renji's eyes.

"What did Mr. Kurotsuchi want with you?" Ikkaku asked.

"None of your business," Renji replied coolly, even with the barrel now on his forehead.

"Ikkaku!" a woman called out. Nemu walked closer to the two hostile men.

"Go back in, Nemu," Ikkaku said softly.

"No," Nemu replied. "You go back in Ikkaku or I will tell daddy."

Visualizing what Mayuri would do if he knew Ikkaku had threatened his new object, he lowered his gun down. Growling he started to walk away but then stopped in his tracks.

"Aren't you coming, Nemu?" Ikkaku asked.

"I'll come soon, you go first," Nemu said.

Nemu strutted closer to Renji instantaneously, when she knew Ikkaku's far from earshot and view. Raising her own gun to his temple, she inched in more closely. Her breasts and body now leaned comfortably against his own, her long lean legs now in between Renji's own.

Titling her head, she positioned her red lips only a couple of millimeters away from Renji's.

"Make the wrong choice, Mr. Abarai and you'll be dead," Nemu whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whoa! Finally! You know how many times I have done this chapter and every time something stupid happens and I'm forced to do it again. …sigh… But it's all okay now. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Disclaimer:

I do claim to own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

I do however wish I owned to below;

Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Jushiro, Shuhei, Aizen, Gin, Mayuri and Toshiro.

* * *

**xo 4 ox**

* * *

Renji drove his car as fast as the engine can cope, releasing vent up frustrations both mentally and sexually. Having a woman's breast, even how small it maybe, pressed upon ones chest will certainly cloud's ones judgment.

Fifteen minutes later, still thinking about Mayuri Kurotsuchi's offer and his daughter, he arrived at a nice house, up a hill and far away from any human soul. The structure of the house was modern. Though it did not boast in size, it did boast in style. But there really was no point in having a house built for show yet no one was allowed to see.

The metal doors lowered themselves down as Renji parked his red M3 in the well hidden garage. Climbing down the beast, he walked to the backdoor of the house, passing by a beautiful lawn and large trees that surrounded the house. The door's lock clicked open after he keyed in the numbers to the security lock of his home. He strutted pass the kitchen, the dining room, the hallway and then the long flight of stairs before reaching in front of his bedroom door.

He pushed open the door and walked straight to the medium sized walk-in closet. With the briefcase still in hand, he pushed a couple of his uniformed black suits apart to reveal a digital lock. He pressed in a four-digit code and a secret door opened upon the wall. He walked inside the volt looking room, which stored tons of firearms all of various shapes and sizes. Placing the briefcase safely on the only metal table that stood in the middle, he pulled out and replaced the sniper back in its catch.

He locked the door behind him, and then began to undress himself. He took his shoes and socks off, walking around the closet barefoot. Taking off his black suit, he threw them in a laundry basket nearby. He pulled his shirt off, exposing his well chiseled abdomen and a line of pubic hair that point downwards. Tugging on the leather strap and the buckle of his belt, he gave it one pull and it slid off easily. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling his zip downwards, he pushed his black pants off his strong legs, revealing the fact that he went commando.

His penis was slightly alert from the close encounter with Nemu's covered B-size breasts. Looking at them, he knew he needed a cold shower to tame it down.

Forty-five minutes later, Renji's now lying on the bed, naked. His hand supported his damp red head. Should he or should he not accept Mayuri Kurotsuchi's offer, was the question that played in his mind. What could he do, if he said no and what was in for him, if he said yes.

Soon a cool breeze that came from his open window drifted him off to sleep.

x o x o x

Ichigo Kurosaki's office chair creaked and broke the silence that was heaving in his office. The only noise that could be hear was the tiny sound emitted from the glowing computer screen that he had been staring into for a good fifteen minutes.

Retsu Unohana called him two hours earlier, thus the reason behind the increased pain of his headache.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki," Unohana had said. "We could not find any prints in the hotel room. And the only unidentified prints we found in the club were smudges. The identifiable ones were cleared."

It was two in the morning and he chose to lock himself away in his standard size office where the walls were made out of thick clear glass, only to be covered later with wooden blinds. A potted plant, which was probably the only sign of life – excluding his and those mini living organisms in the air, stood flaccidly by his glass door. He eyed it as, for a moment; he turned his attention away from the computer.

Bookshelves and more bookshelves decorated the room, but only to be filled with a variety of bulky book and plump files.

His deep brown eyes wandered around the vicinity of his office, looking for answers or ideas, hoping that it will pop out of nowhere. He sighed and slouched in closer to his desk, a strong hand partially covering his face, as he resigned to the fact that the wall or any non living thing in the room will not help him.

He loosened his already loose tie from his neck as he searched deep in his brains on how to make a miracle happen. He stood up eventually, taking the pink stripped tie off completely. The top button of his shirt was undone, but he undid a couple more, a display his perfectly sculpted chest gone to waste – no one was there to drool about it. He folded up his sleeves of his white shirt until it rested around his elbows. Pacing around the office, he inserted his sturdy hands in the pockets of his really flattering black pants.

Submitting to the throbbing pain that has been playing in his head, he turned his computer off, picked up his stuff and left the potted plant all alone.

Everybody is in their warm beds with a warm body to snuggle into at this time of hour, well everyone except him and Uryuu, he thought bitterly as he walked passed empty white cubicles. The only warm thing he's looking forward at home soon is a warmed TV dinner and a chair warmed by his firm ass.

Yanking his coat over his broad shoulder, he walked the silent journey to the car park area alone.

A huge security guard sat in his little hut, reading what seems like a Playboy magazine to Ichigo. As he realized Ichigo closing in nearer, he hid the magazine from Ichigo's view.

"Late night again, Kurosaki, sir?" the man greeted Ichigo as he stood up and raised his black police-looking hat.

"Good night, Ikkanzaka," Ichigo replied, raising a hand as he walked passed the huge man.

Jidanbou Ikkanzaka is a huge burly man with a long beard that ran from his side-burns to his jaw line. He had actually parted it into two and made him look as if he had upside down pigtails. He was a single man who was in his mid-thirties, who owned such anomalous grooming taste yet loved by all.

With Ichigo gone far from his sight, he sat back in his little stool and continued his little rendezvous with the raunchy magazine.

A red Renault Vel Satis stood alone and lonely in the parking lot. Sure there were a couple of patrol cars but that don't count. Uryuu parking slot was empty, Ichigo realized. And tonight he is going home hand-in-hand with a pounding headache and the inescapable feeling of not knowing the killer of Jin Kariya.

x o x o x

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, stood outside on the balcony of his bedroom. He looked over the entire estate as he smoked an expensive Cuban cigar. It was two in the morning and he couldn't get any sleep. He was too excited about recruiting the new man. He was so sure Renji Abarai would only say yes. He had his daughter to make sure he'll say yes by tomorrow lunch time and Nemu has never disappointed him.

What use is an offspring if you can't rely on them, he thought as he puffed clouds of smoke. Out of the blue, a rerun of memories wandered in his mind. Nemu's looks took after her mother, Hotaru, a woman who had paid a deadly price for going behind Mayuri's back. Same olive colored skin, the same thin sad eyes, it actually made Mayuri wonder whether Nemu was even his. But he quickly brushed the idea off, there's nothing like having someone who's in debt to you. Nemu was only five when her mother was killed, and until now, Nemu never knew the real story.

Mayuri had learned that she had ran off with another man and left him and her daughter behind. Though the reason was his to blame, he still had Hotaru and her new lover executed. Hotaru had had enough of Mayuri's life filled with illegal possessions and ever changing female companions. She would have brought little Nemu along but she knew if she did and they were caught little Nemu would be dead, along with them. So she left her beloved daughter, in the care of maids and nannies.

The earlier parts of Nemu's motherless life was hell. Mayuri would physically beat her up for no reason other than to release his aggravations. Nemu would eventually lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. But soon Nemu took any obstacles that Mayuri had thrown at her and made her own self stronger, to prove to him that she could be the person her father wanted her to be.

Mayuri saw the change in her and thought she could be useful one day so he trained her hard and trained her well.

Now, Nemu does works for him when he wants her to and she had never failed or disappointed him yet.

That made him proud.

x o x o x

It was six-thirty in the morning, when Uryuu's royal blue Vel Satis parked next to a red one. His turned off the engine of his car when he had finally perfected his parking position. Locking his car, he walked out of the yard passing the small security hut that stood by the gate.

"Morning, Ishida, sir," Jidanbou greeted the dark haired partner of Ichigo's, a Styrofoam cup was in his hand.

"Morning, Ikkanzaka. One question, what time did Kurosaki come?" Uryuu asked the man.

"Around thirty minutes before you came, sir," Jidanbou replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Right. Have a nice day then Ikkanzaka," Uryuu said before the continued walking towards the police's grey headquarters.

Uryuu received 'good-morning' greetings the moment he entered the building. Walking to his office, he dropped his brown leather briefcase down by his desk and sidetracked to the coffee dispenser before stopping by at Ichigo's office for a quick visit.

Without as much as knocking on the door, he entered Ichigo's room. The blinds were down so Uryuu couldn't have known what Ichigo was doing. There he was sprawled on his desk, his lips were apart and his eyes were closed. Papers were scattered on the table and the computer was waiting for its owner to key in his password.

"Ichigo!" Uryuu startled his partner up.

"Wha?!" Ichigo stammered, his eyes droopy and his mouth gapping like a fish out of water,

"Here, drink up," Uryuu said, giving him a Styrofoam cup filled with black coffee, just the way he liked it.

"Thanks buddy," Ichigo nodded, gratefully accepting the drink.

"What time did you go home last night?" Uryuu asked, sitting on the chair opposite Ichigo.

"I don't quite remember, around two in the morning," Ichigo sighed.

"Okay. You really need to get a life my friend," Uryuu responded looking at his tired partner.

"What about yourself? Have you got a life?" Ichigo snapped.

Uryuu flinched at those words and Ichigo saw the discomfort he had brought upon his partner.

"I'm sorry. You know how I hate it when a case goes hanging," Ichigo said.

"I know but there's nothing much we can do. With what Unohana had told us, the way that we could close the case is when the killer himself comes here and confesses, which is less likely to happen," Uryuu replied, knowing his partner never meant what he had said earlier.

x o x o x

Renji woke up when the suns rays were burning deep into his eyes. Stretching luxuriously, he got himself a good look around his room. The sun's shine illuminated the dark colored room, accentuating the maroon walls more brightly. The color gave him a sense of calmness especially with the Zen designed room. Well, of-course he couldn't have owned all these lifestyle, if it wasn't for her. Maybe I should go see her today, he thought.

Nakedly, he walked over to his phone and browsed through the phonebook for a particular number. Finding it, he pressed the call button and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" a woman's voice groaned from the other side.

"Hey, morning. You awake?" Renji asked.

"Renji! Hell, you woke me up!" the woman groaned even more.

"Well, go take a bath and get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast," Renji said, smiling to himself.

"Yes, yes. Five more minutes," the woman managed to say before she actually snored and fell back to sleep.

"Come on!" Renji said, raising his voice over the phone. He grinned, procrastinating is so her.

"Argh! Alright! I'm up now. The breakfast better be good," the woman warned.

"Anywhere you want to go," Renji replied.

"Fine. See you in two hours then,"

"Two hours!?"

"Bye!"

The woman hung up immediately, avoiding Renji's complaints on how it always takes her ages just to get ready. Women, he sighed.

It was her who helped him bring money to his hands. She finds him clients, houses for him and even firearms. It was her who helped him make fake IDs and any necessity he needs. But a woman like and her services, doesn't come cheap. She was the one who found him his first job so he practically owe it all to her. And it's only fair if he asked her advice about Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

It took Renji twenty minutes to take a bath. Droplets of scented water grew into a puddle around his feet as he stood in front of the blurry steamed mirror. Wearing nothing but a towel, he tried to study his own reflection.

It was then that he noticed a figure of a woman standing behind him, eyeing every inch of his wet body.

"Miss Kurotsuchi!" Renji said surprised as he turned to see the womanly figure.

"Morning to you too, Mr. Abarai," Nemu purred, leaning behind the damped tiled walls.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked. And how the fuck did she get in, he wondered.

"I'm here for your answer," Nemu said simply, her lips forming to a sly smile. "Oh and in case you were wondering it's really not hard to follow you."

"It's not even twenty-four hours yet," Renji protested. Damn it! I have let my guard down, he cursed.

"Well, is it a yes or a no?" Nemu asked, walking closer to Renji.

"I haven't got an answer yet," Renji said merely.

"Well then, I'm here to make you say 'yes' in many. Many. Ways," Nemu said, as her lips locked with his and his wetness now seeped into her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Arr, I haven't much to say at the moment. Just that I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed typing it. Hee. XD I've added something at the last part. :) I had just thought of that when I was in the shower. Hee.

R&R please.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Disclaimer:**

I do claim to own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

I do however wish I owned to below;

Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Jushiro, Shuhei, Aizen (bad boy looks), Gin, Mayuri (maskless of-course) and Toshiro.

* * *

**xo 5 ox**

* * *

She was standing there looking very sexy in her black suit and matching black mini skirt – Renji's thoughts wander far away from reality, until Nemu's lips touched his and he fell down hard back to reality. She did kiss him and standing in front of him for Renji to enjoy. Renji's strong hands gripped on her small waist and with one movement he had her up on the counter, next to the sink. Renji couldn't stand it. He couldn't let a good opportunity like this go to waste, he thought as he devoured her mouth. He tugged at her braided hair, pushing her mouth closer, roughly rubbing her throat with his tongue. Hungrily, his hands wandered from her hair, the small of her back then to the buttons of her black suit. She wasn't wearing underneath, he reveled in the thought as he almost pulled the buttons apart. Her facial expression was inviting, her eyes closed as she absorbed the warmth and pleasure Renji brought. Renji acknowledged the unspoken invitation and greedily touched the small but perky breasts. With his big hands, he gave it a hard squeeze. She hissed at his action, but settled her delicate fingers comfortably on his tattooed chest. Her hand retreated from his chest and gripped on the edge of the counter as Renji rubbed his thumb across her swollen pink nipples. Her head swung back and Renji dive in to bite on her neck. He positioned his arms across her waist, pulling her body closer towards his.

The mirror behind them was steamy from both the hot bath Renji just had and the hot position they were in. Nemu ran her hands in Renji long wet hair; slowly lowering them to Renji's loosely hung towel. Giving it a gentle tug, Renji's damp towel now lay on the floor, around his ankles. Nemu giggled as she reached out for Renji long, big and hard penis. Wanting more, he carried her to his bedroom where he pulled her skirt and thong off roughly. As he lay beside her, his hand ambled down towards her stomach, reaching towards her inner thigh. She has a body to die for, he thought as he examined her from head to toe. His tools varied from his mouth to his hands.

Nemu could feel he was starving - starving from a woman's touch. By the way he touched her, kissed her and felt her, she knew.

Without wasting anymore time, he inserted himself in her. And as he did, Renji felt a familiar warm wetness gratification that only women can provide, inside her. It had been a long while since he had struck lucky with women. Her long red fingernails dug in his back, scuffing his shoulder blade as he moved back and forth. He winced in pain and responded with a rougher rhythm. Mutually their breathing grew faster, as Renji picked up the pace on screwing her senseless. Nemu's screams were made of pain and pleasure. The way Renji was going, he couldn't careless what Nemu felt.

The only words that crawled out of their lips were approval; both in the form of moans and 'yes'.

o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o

Dressed in a cream plunge neck halter and low cut blue jeans, she sat in her plush sofa, clicking on the remote control. _It has been two hours and thirty minutes since he called_.

Picking up her phone she tried dialing his number again. _One ring, two rings…__Pick up the phone God damit!_

"Rangiku," a man answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Rangiku Matsumoto asked.

She was about to tell him what she thought of him when her doorbell rang._Who the-_

"Hang on a minute!" Rangiku growled.

"Sure,"

Her vast breast bounced merrily as she ran to get the door. Renji stood in the doorway as she opened the door. He grinned, as his raised his phone to his ear.

"I'm right here," Renji answered to the phone.

"Renji! Do you know how long I've been waiting?!" Rangiku snarled, pressing the red button on her phone.

He didn't answer. He just looked at her. _She looks good_. Her long and wavy rusty blond hair suited her well, he thought.

"You look good, Rangiku," Renji complimented. _That seemed to do the trick…_

"Really?" Rangiku grinned.

"Where do you want to go for brunch?" Renji asked, looking at his wrist for the time.

"So, who did you sleep with, that made you late?" Rangiku asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I know that look you have on your face right now, Mr. Abarai. I have, personally, seen it before," Rangiku said slyly.

"Yes. Only you would've known," Renji grinned.

"We will talk about this when we sit and eat," Rangiku said, rubbing her tummy. "So where are we eating?"

"Anywhere you please," Renji answered.

"Great! I know a place! Give me your car keys - I'll drive."

o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o

"_KUROSAKI!"_

Ichigo sighed in his seat. He was sure everybody else in the floor could hear his name being screamed at.

"Ichigo, you know what that means," Uryuu grinned as he stepped in Ichigo's office.

"Don't remind me," Ichigo groaned as he stood up from his seat.

"_ISHIDA!"_

"Hah! Look's like the big man wants you too," Ichigo grinned back to his partner.

"What the hell!" Uryuu groaned.

"KUROSAKI! ISHIDA!" a man spat as the both of them stepped into a much bigger office. The environment inside was cold, like the man himself. He was a tall man with a voice that could kill. His hair was spiked up really high and little bells topped it off. It's a wonder to everybody how he got the time to style his hair that way every single day.

The office was bare, except for the basic furniture. Even with the sun shining in, the room felt nothing like warmth.

"You wanted to see us, Zaraki sir?" Ichigo said as politely as he could.

"Close the damn door!"

"Yes, sir," Uryuu said, closing the door behind him. There was really no point in closing the door if Kenpachi wanted privacy. The blinds of the glass walls were up and his voice was loud enough for the whole building to hear.

"What's this I hear about the both of you not doing other work just because of one measly case?" the man asked, turning to face them now.

Both Ichigo and Uryuu twitched as they saw Kenpachi Zaraki's face - it was involuntary. The mere sight of him made people's hair curl. He had an eye patch on his right eye and a long scar that ran from his forehead to his chin on the left side of his face.

"Ichigo!" a little pink haired girl suddenly jumped and clung to Ichigo's left shoulder.

"Ah, Yachiru," ichigo greeted, forcing a smile.

"YACHIRU! Get down from there and close the damn door!" Kenpachi said.

"What's wrong with you today?" Yachiru asked innocently, jumping down from Ichigo and jumped back up to Kenpachi's right shoulder; ignoring the door which left Uryuu with the task of closing it again.

Yachiru Kusajishi, Kenpachi's assistant, is an orphan he had the fortune of stumbling upon. He adopted her with the known fact that she is a child prodigy. Her short pink hair made her look really young but what she lacked in age, she made up with her brain and her abilities.

"With all due respect, sir—" Ichigo started to say.

"Cut out that respect bullshit!" Kenpachi cut in. "No evidence, no case! Got it!"

"But—"

"Fuck the buts! We have other cases that matters!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Ichigo replied through gritted teeth. His slammed the door as he walked out of the room.

o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o

"Of all the places, Rangiku!" Renji sighed, shaking his head as he carried a tray full of Double Cheese Burgers, French Fries and Milkshakes to the table were Rangiku waited impatiently.

"I love McDonalds!" Rangiku gushed, reaching out for a French Fry. "So, spit it. What's with brunch today?"

"Can't a guy bring you out for brunch without any reason?" Renji faked an offended facial expression, grabbing a handful of the fatty fries. "Did I tell you — you look great?"

"Yes, if it was any other guy, Renji," Rangiku replied. "Not you. There's always something going on with you when you bring me out. And yes, you have told me, and again, I thank you."

Renji sighed; even if he wanted to, he knew he couldn't lie to the woman in front of him. She knew him only too well. He smiled as he looked at her. Her beautiful grayish blue eyes looked back at him as she smiled back. A beauty mark on the lower right of her lips embellished her beautiful blushed face.

"What's up, Renji?" Rangiku asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Things have just been wild lately," Renji replied, carefully avoiding her hypnotizing gaze.

"Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me," Rangiku said in a tone so smooth, it could melt ice in an instant.

"You know, come to think of it, this isn't exactly a good place to talk," Renji replied, looking around.

Kids in their teens and families were everywhere, minding their own business while they munch on their McD goodies. Although there were some young boys who were looking in their direction, gawking at Rangiku's attention grabbing breasts; even some girls glared behind her back.

"Why? Do you know a better place?" Rangiku grinned, slyly.

"Maybe…"

o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o

"So what are you going to do now, Ichigo?" Uryuu asked, sitting on the edge of Ichigo's desk. He picked up the reports concerning Jin Kariya's case and absentmindedly gave it to Ichigo.

"What can we do?" Ichigo asked, taking the file from Uryuu only to toss it back to his desk.

"Nothing," Uryuu said nonchalantly.

"Fuck!"

"We will just have to put this case in on-going cases until we have further evidence," Uryuu responded.

"Fuck."

"Let's grab something for lunch," Uryuu suggested.

"I don't feel like eating," Ichigo said, standing up to stare outside the window.

"Oh come on, my treat," Uryuu insisted.

"Fine."

o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o

The salty breeze blew in their faces as the walked bare-footed on the golden sand. The blue sea reached out to the horizon; bringing back little soft waves to the shore. The place was isolated; the only thing they could see was a long stretch of clean sand, tall trees and each other.

Side by side they walked; in their hands their bags of McDonald's lunch.

"This spot should be fine," Renji said after a good five minutes walk, putting down their food and spreading a blanket they brought along under a tree that would provide them sufficient shade.

"Renji Abarai, ever the romantic," Rangiku gushed sarcastically, her eyes twinkled as she did so.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Renji snarled.

"Aww. Wenji mad at Wangiku?" Rangiku laughed as she grabbed on his cheeks and seized as much skin as she could muster.

"Rangiku!" Renji said, stepping back from the mad woman. "You'll get sand on our food!"

"Kill-Joy-Renji," Rangiku laughed as she sat down. "Are you going to talk now or later?'

"After the food; food comes first," Renji said as he sat down – in silence they ate their lunch.

o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o

Nemu sat on her white bed spread, starring at the lavender colored walls. Thoughts were running through her head, in her mind, there were Renji and the playbacks of their earlier encounter.

"Renji Abarai…" Nemu said, silently.

A knock on her door, interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Kurotsuchi, your father requests your presence," the person behind the door said.

"Thank you," Nemu replied.

Nemu waited for a response but none came.

Her soft bed caught her as she threw herself back. Spreading her arms wide, she smiled to herself, before she stood up to see her father.

"Daddy, you wanted to see me?" Nemu asked as she waltzed in the room. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was at his desk, smoking an expensive Cuban cigar while Ikkaku stood guarded on his right.

"Ah… Nemu, did you managed to make Renji Abarai say 'yes'?" Mayuri asked.

Nemu blushed profusely at her father's question but only Ikkaku noticed it.

"Yes, I did," Nemu answered, trying to sound nonchalant as possible.

"Good," Mayuri nodded with approval. "That is all."

Nemu bowed then rushed herself out of the room. Closing the door behind her, her walk broke into a run.

"Oww!' Nemu halted as she felt her arm being grabbed from behind. She turned to see who dared to touch her. "I-Ikkaku…"

"Did you sleep with him?" Ikkaku asked, as adequately as he could but he knew, Nemu could see right through him.

"How dare you—" Nemu hissed at him, in a stance ready to attack.

"Answer me! Did you sleep with him!?" Ikkaku asked again, this time closing the grip on her arm tighter.

"I DID NOT!" Nemu spat, literally, her lies.

But Ikkaku did not release his grip, for a moment they stared at each other full of hatred for one another. It was only when Nemu tried to pull free that he loose his end.

"Good!" Ikkaku said indifferently. "Because if I do find out that you did sleep with him, I swear to God… I WILL KILL HIM!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Can you imagine Nemu and Renji doing what I had just made them do? Haha. Neither can I. Haha. But they did it anyway. LOL. Anyhow, I changed the title to "Standing to Defend You". Renji's song. After all, this story is about him and him and yes, him. Well, there is also Ichigo+Rukia in this story and Uryuu+Orihime here oh and not forgetting Ikkaku+Nemu. Just read on and please, reviews would be nice. It would be really, really, really nice. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

Though, I wished I did own the below:

Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuhei, Sosuke Aizen (bad-boy looks), Kurotsuchi Mayuri (maskless of-course).

* * *

**xo 7 ox**

* * *

Wind blew through his long but tied up crimson hair as Renji drove in his matching Red M3. Looking at his own image on the rear view mirror, his settled his Oakley sunglasses comfortably on the bridge of his nose. Handsomely grinning to himself, he admired his own reflection in the rear view mirror.

The more tall lush trees that pass by, the more his grin sinked, surrendering to nature's gravity.

He sighed as he shifted his attention back to the gray worn out road.

"I'll miss you, Rangiku," he said to the wind, wishing that the breeze could bring the message to her. "Again..."

Trying to eliminate any emotion surging within him, his fingers reached out for the button that increases sound volume. Rock music filled his ears as he tried to convince himself.

"You're you. You're not one who's supposed to feel emotions. Fuck sappy emotions. They will only make you weaker!"

A little bit satisfied, he gave himself another grin as he continued to admire himself from the rear view mirror.

Soon, he arrived at the familiar gate of the equally familiar mansion.

"Business, sir?" one of the armed guards at the gate asked as Renji stopped his car for the standard interrogation. The ones who guarded the gate wore a uniformed brown suit. Seems like Mayuri likes everything perfect, Renji thought.

"I'm here for Mr. Kurotsuchi," Renji replied, lowering his sunglasses to have a good look at the person conversing with him. "My name is Renji Abarai, he would know..."

The guard raised his right index finger, telling Renji to hold for a minute. His left hand reached out to the back of his belt where he pulled a walkie-talkie from it. Walking further away from within the hearing range of Renji, he talked to the black rectangular machine.

"Let him pass," the man said as he walked closer back to the red car.

With a nod, the gates opened up symbolizing as arms welcoming him in. His car roared as he revved through the long drive way, leaving a couple of guards annoyed out of their wits.

"I heard, his the boss's new item," one of the guard said to his comrade.

"Yeah, I heard so too. If that's true, I can see why the boss would want to hire a guy like him – he pisses me off," his comrade replied, looking at the ghost of Renji's car that lingered still in their minds.

Renji drove up to the main entrance of the huge mansion. More armed men stood there, alert. This time they were wearing dark blue suits. It seems that color of suits represents ranking here, Renji thought.

"Excuse me sir, but you will have to leave your car here. Please proceed inside and they will do a search on you. Just normal procedure sir." one the men said as Renji stopped his car.

Obligingly, Renji raised his Oakley's to his forehead and stepped down from his car and walked towards the entrance. The men opened the door for him. Inside, another couple of blue suited men rummaged their hands on his body - checking to see whether he's armed. A familiar woman in a black suit stepped into view – a small grin displayed on her face; amused as Renji uncomfortably let men grope him.

"Mr. Abarai," Nemu said, her friendly grin now gone, extending her delicate hand as they finished throughly searching him.

"Miss Kurotsuchi," Renji replied evenly, as he took her hand into his and gave it a firm shake.

The way they acted, it was as if they've never met personally before. This impressed Renji – to know for a fact that this woman can really manipulate her way into anything she desires.

"Right this way, Mr. Abarai," Nemu said, as she started walking deeper into the mansion.

The took their long walk in silence, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences but more i-have-nothing-to-talk-about silences. Renji eyed her body as he walked behind her. She wasn't even the least bit uncomfortable with what had happened between them, he thought. It was at that moment that he found himself respecting the woman he had slept with a while earlier.

_This woman is amazing..._

**xoxo**

**xoxo**

There was a knock on his door but Ichigo hadn't heard it. Another knock came but Ichigo continued to stare outside the window. There was nothing to admire about the outside though, as it wasn't all trees and greeny scenery but busy streets, busy people, tall ugly buildings and not forgetting to mention, the sight pollution. Apparently, his thoughts dulled his attention and hearing capabilities.

"Ichigo?" Uryuu called out as he entered the room without permission.

"Uryuu!" Ichigo said, startled at the surprise. "I didn't hear you come in..."

"You didn't even hear me knocking," Uryuu replied helping himself to a seat in front of Ichigo's desk. "What's up Ichigo? What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing," Ichigo responded. "It's all these cases that's building up. There's just no leads to pursue – criminals nowadays are getting more and more slick."

"Well, that's the reality of life. And that's where we come in, to do our jobs as best as we can," Uryuu replied nonchalantly.

"Smartass," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I know I am," Uryuu replied, smirking.

"So what really brings you here?" Ichigo asked, shuffling the papers that lay strewn across his desk.

"Nothing really," Uryuu replied. "I was just bored really."

"It's been ages since we've went out for drinks," Ichigo stated. "Why don't we go later? After work?"

"No,"

"No? What? But you just said you were bored," Ichigo said, confused.

"I know," Uryuu sighed. "But I don't feel like it."

"Okay. You are weird," Ichigo replied, trying to concentrate on his pilled up work.

Uryuu didn't reply back so Ichigo browsed through the files.

"I want to work on the Kariya case," Ichigo announced.

"Are you crazy?" Uryuu asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Did you not listen to the Captain Zaraki's orders?"

"As a matter of fact, I did and I'm sure the whole building heard too," Ichigo replied, rolling his eyes.

"What is it about this case that makes you want to solve it so much, huh?" Uryuu asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. There's just something wrong with this case..."

**xoxo**

**xoxo**

Pictures of unaware men and women were strewn across his huge desk; pictures of them eating at a restaurant, getting in their car, going to the office and even just picking up the usual morning paper on their door step. Their eyes were far away from the lens, totally unaware that they were being secretly spied upon. The inhaled deeply on his lighted up expensive Cuban cigar, blowing thick cloudy O's to the high ceiling.

A knock interrupted his ever steady O blowing. He straightened himself immediately and crushed out his unfinished cigar.

"Come in, Nemu," Mayuri Kurotsuchi said, brushing off his black suit as he cleared off the pictures from his table.

The door opened with Nemu clutching on the gold plated door knob and Renji standing behind her, poised with attitude. A few seconds of posing, Nemu lead Renji to Mayuri's desk – who was now cutting and lighting up a new cigar.

"Nemu..." Mayuri said, his mouth full with smoke. "Leave us. Go find what that Ikkaku is up to."

"Yes..." Nemu responded, bowing to the man. "...father."

"So, Mr. Abarai, have a seat," Mayuri said, after Nemu left the both of them alone. "I assume, I'm going to hear what I would want to hear?"

Renji obeyed and sat himself on one of the plush chairs in front of his desk.

Taking Renji's silence as a 'yes', Mayuri sat down opposite of him. "Good. Now let me lay down some rule around here. My words are law here, yet in return I give my people rewards. I believe in having all of my men on a leash, and that will included you. From now onwards, you will be staying here with us. Nemu will show you your quarters later. I'm sure there's too much space to accommodate a man such as yourself."

Renji listened with disbelief. _What did I just get myself into. _He never thought working under this man, he would have to live here too. Renji is, after all, a man who preferred to have his own space.

"Oh but don't worry," Mayuri said, as if he had the gift to read people's minds. "To make up for keeping you on leash, you will be given your choice of transportation. Any one you desire, I can provide easily."

Renji starred at the man. _Any transportation of my choice? Did I just hear that right?_

"Name any Mr. Abarai," Mayuri said with a satisfied smile on his face. "And it will be yours. There's _nothing _I can't afford..."

**xoxo**

**xoxo**

Uryuu Ishida walked passed aisles of multi colored threads, walking to the material aisle. Familiar faces of pretty women smiled back as he gave them a little smile. He had seen them regularly now, but just within the vicinity of this store. Uryuu Ishida is, after all, not probably the most friendliest person on earth but here, he felt comfortable. He was probably the only male customer at the local arts and crafts store. He pushed up his glasses as he reached out for a white material, feeling the softness of the materials as he rubbed them gently in between his fingers. He liked the feel of it, it was soft and smooth. Uryuu, with a small shopping basket in his hand, knelt down the have another feel of different materials that was display on the lowest shelf.

"Oh, hello!" a familiar woman voice, suddenly, said from behind him. "Mr. Ishida... Fancy seeing you here."

_The voice, it's so sickly sweet and high-toned. It's sounds so familiar, who might it be? _Uryuu thoughts wandered for a split second before turning to see his greeter. Instead of a smiling face though, Uryuu came face to face with large perky breasts.

"Gah!" Uryuu said, stumbling backwards, his small ass coming in contact with the tiled floor.

"Oh? Mr. Ishida?" the woman said, bending downwards still with her hand on her slightly bent knees.

"Y-You!" Uryuu stammered. _That was too big of breasts to not be knocked out._

"Mr. Ishida? I hope you still remember me," the woman said, handing out a helping hand.

Uryuu took it, and was impressed with the strength this woman had - she had easily pulled him up.

"Miss Inoue, how could I forget?" Uryuu said, brushing himself off. _Who could easily forget someone with that kind of breasts?_

"Oh! You _do _remember me!" Orihime said, delightedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Uryuu managed to say, now just slightly embarrassed to be seen there. "Nothing. Just doing a little therapy shopping."

"Therapy shopping?" Orihime asked.

"Uh, yeah. I thought all women took shopping as therapy..." Uryuu commented.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Orihime said, thoughtfully. "Personally, I prefer baking or cooking a therapy..."

"Really?"

"Oh yes! You should try my pie someday!" Orihime said, enthusiastically. Her brownish gray eyes sparkled as she said it.

"Uh, yes, maybe someday," Uryuu replied, blushing a little at what Orihime said. _Try her pie... _"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting myself some materials myself," Orihime said, smiling. "I also some handicrafts in my spare time!"

"Really?"

"Yeap! It's fun!" Orihime chuckled. "I'm sure you think the same way too, if not you wouldn't be here."

"Touche," Uryuu replied, displaying a small smile.

"So are you still shopping?" Orihime continued the conversation, flashing Uryuu her biggest smile yet. "Or are you done with your therapy?"

"Uh, I still have a few, uh, buttons I want to check out," Uryuu said.

"Great! I'll search with you," Orihime said cheerfully.

"Uh... Sure, I guess..."

**xoxo**

**xoxo**

Ikakku screamed, his sword held high above his bald head, charging to his opponent who stood effortlessly in front of him. He was looking quite attractive with his sculpted chest peeping out from his unbuttoned blue shirt, Nemu thought as she watched him. Taking off her shoes, she stepped on the wooden covered flooring, folding her legs as she sat to watch the two.

"Nemu," Ikkaku said, halting to a stop, as he realized her presence. "What is it? Did your father, Mr. Kurotsuchi, wanted to see me?"

"No," Nemu said simply. "Father's with Mr. Abarai at the moment and he wanted me to go see what you were up to, so I did."

Ikkaku gritted his teeth as he heard the name. The skin of his palm, pressed against the hilt, as he gripped on it too hard.

"Hello Nemu," Yumichika Ayesegawa, Ikkaku's opponent, greeted. "You're looking good today, unfortunately, it has to be said, not as good as me." He had the tip of his sword embedded in the wooden floor, his elbow on the hilt for support.

"Hello Yumichika," Nemu said, ignoring the narcissist that Yumichika is.

"Oie, Ikkaku! How long does this have to go on?" Yumichika asked, turning his attention back to Ikkaku who was catching his breath. This is what they usually do when they have free time, always wanting to be better, fitter and superior – well, at least Ikkaku is.

Yumichika stood there, looking at his nails. He had the usual black suit on but he had a orange shirt underneath. His black shoulder length hair was shiny, which doesn't really surprised anyone as Yumichika is a perfectionist when it came to looking good. Even his skin was smooth, it was as if he bathed in milk every time.

"What? Don't tell me, you're done now?" Ikkaku scowled. Of all the time when he needed to release some tension and his friend wasn't up to it.

"We've been on this for thirty minutes now," Yumichika replied, looking very uninterested at what Ikkaku had just said. "And I'm sweating – I think I stink!" Yumichika raised his arms to smell his armpits.

"You're some piece of shit," Ikkaku commented.

"Never. Ever. Compare me to 'shit', because I'm not even close to it," Yumichika replied.

"So, who am I supposed to fight with now?" Ikkaku growled, his friend his getting on his nerves.

"Ask one of those ugly lowlifes, we have as guards, to fight you," Yumichika said simply.

"Are you crazy? They wouldn't even be a challenge!" Ikkaku spat.

"I'll fight you then," Nemu said, suddenly.

"Huh?" Both Ikkaku and Yumichika said in unison.

"I'll fight you..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Haha. I just read an Omake and I personally think Nemu's personality here fits. The one where Nemu's cellphone design is sexually disgusting. Nyeh Nemu's a nymph goddess in my book! LOL! x Okay. After reading Renji FanFics, I'm starting to feel mine sucks. Sigh. Nobody reviews! ..cries.. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not claim to own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

I do, however, wished I owned these men below:

Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake Jushiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuhei, Sosuke Aizen (bad boy look) and Kurotsuchi Mayuri (maskless of-course).

* * *

**xo 7 ox**

* * *

"Now that we're clear on things, I have a job for you. Your first task," Mayuri told Renji. Mayuri reached out for the files that lay strewn on his desk. He picked out a particular file and pulled out a large close up picture of a man with short black hair and a goatee.

"This is Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio," Mayuri continued, showing Renji the picture. "Quite an extraordinary name, yes, unfortunately, I can't say the same for the guy." Maryuri chuckled, handing him the photo. "And the muscles don't make up for the brain."

Renji took it in his hands and examined the man in the picture.

"Now that person, owes me a lot of money and his is supposed to pay his dues today. So tonight, you're going to meet him. Take my place and get my money back for me." Mayuri said, lighting up a new cigar. "I will let him know that I won't be coming. Or maybe I won't. Let's see how my mood goes."

"What if he doesn't bring the money?" Renji asked.

Mayuri looked at him and blew the thick smoke in Renji's face. "Give him a week more to come up with the money that I know he doesn't have. Each day you ask him; and each day that he say he doesn't have the money, you cut off two of his fingers. I'm sure it won't take a week, but if it does, I'm sure you'll know what to do."

"OK."

"But be sure to get the money. You can have it when it's done. Get yourself a car or something you'd like. Spend it on women, even better." Mayuri winked slyly at Renji.

"Now let's find Nemu and Ikkaku," Mayuri said, standing up. "A little introduction would be nice plus Nemu will be showing you where you would be sleeping and any firearms you need, Ikkaku's the man."

&&&

"Nu-uh! There's no way I'm fighting a _girl_," Ikkaku scoffed, looking from Yumichika to Nemu.

"Yea? Well, you two can get at it all you want," Yumichika replied, rolling his eyes. Giving his sword to Nemu and then walking off.

The both of them watched as Yumichika gave a little wave then walked out the sliding door.

"Guess I'm done for the day then," Ikkaku said to himself turning his back to Nemu.

Ikkaku could feel wet warm blood trickled from his back as he felt the sharp metal blade sliced through his blue shirt. Ikkaku turned to see a satisfied looking Nemu, standing with the blood smeared sword in her hands. It wasn't a deep cut but it was enough to get his attention, she thought.

"Why you little..." Ikkaku said, his voice laced with anger.

"You let your guard down," Nemu said innocently. "It wasn't my fault." Nemu took her stance, ready to counter attack if Ikkaku did strike back.

Nemu gasped, painfully catching her sharp breath, as Ikkaku position his sword just inches away from her neck. She didn't see him move, it was too fast. _Shit!_ She messed up, this time she was the one who had let her guard down. He stood close behind her, she could feel his chest raising up and down. She could hear and feel him panting - warm air tickled her left ear. In a swift movement to match Ikkaku's own, she freed herself; the sharp edge of her sword now pointing to his sweat laced face. Nemu studied his black beady eyes – it was burning with passion. She could see it, behind all that anger. Without realizing it, her lips played a sly smile. It was too late for her to erase it now – Ikkaku saw it. His eyes still screamed menace but his lips says otherwise; as he bared a grin for her to see too.

Nemu charged, her sword steady in her grip. Ikkaku countered. The sound of metal biting each other echo throughout the spacious room. Their bare feet gripping on the floor for the support they both need. Ikkaku had caught her leave room open for an attack. His blade sliced the black suit that she wore, barely missing the skin on her arm. Ikkaku stumbled back, realizing what he had done. This wasn't a good idea after all, he thought. He waited for Nemu to start screaming at him, but it never came.

"Don't hold back now," Nemu said, smiling as she took off her jacket. "That was my own mistake. I left myself open."

"No!" Ikkaku responded, his voice firm. "We're done."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ikkaku said silently.

Nemu just stood there as she eyed Ikkaku.

"Well, then..." Nemu said as she raised her sword to him. "Guess I'll have to hurt _you_ first again!"

Ikkaku swerved, avoiding her blade. The more she tried to attacked, the more Ikkaku just tried to avoid it. He didn't want to hurt her. Even unintentionally, it had actually hurt him too.

"Nemu, let's stop," Ikkaku suggested. He wanted to stop, to be done for the day. To avoid any misunderstandings.

"Don't underestimate me," Nemu said, her voice jagged as she rapidly sucked in short sharp breaths.

One swing and Nemu's blade almost sliced his arm, scratching only the surface, his skin. Ikkaku had barely avoided her attack. Irritated, once more, Ikkaku had put them in the same position as they were an hour ago, only this time Ikkaku immobilized her without his sword. He had thrown it way out of their way. His right arm strongly stapled over her chest, her arms pinned to her sides. His left had gripping hard on hers, putting much pressure until the sword in her hand gave away. It fell down, landing near their bare feet, miraculously missing their toes. Ikkaku put his feet to the handle of the sword and with all his might, kicked it far away from them.

Nemu grunted as she tried to free herself. But Ikkaku still held his place. Suddenly, she could feel him softly touch her neck with his lips.

Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was the fact that they were the only person in the big room. Or maybe, it was the sweat. But whatever it is, Ikkaku didn't know what made him do what he had done. But seeing that Nemu didn't protest and even titled her head more, he continued.

Soulfully, he kissed her neck. She moaned. Her eyes closed as she immersed herself in Ikkaku's touch.

But the moment they shared shattered like a glass that hit the hard ground.

"Losing, I see..." Mayuri said clamly, interrupting the two of them. "Ikkaku, I thought I'd find you here."

"Mr. Kurotsuchi, sir!" Ikkaku gasped, releasing his grip as if he had been holding on red hot iron bars.

Renji stood in silence behind Mayuri, just watching as the scene unfolds.

"Father!" Nemu said, turning to face him too. Her face grew red. Was it from embarrassment or from fear, nobody knew.

Mayuri continued to walk closer to them, picking up the sword Ikkaku had thrown, holding it in his hands. Gripping it tighter.

Renji could sense something bad was about to happen, so instead of following Mayuri, he stayed nearer to the entrance.

The silence between the four of them was thick and heavy, making it hard for Nemu to breath.

A flash of light reflecting from the metal blade that were in her father's hands blinded her for a moment. It was a long moment for her, as she felt a twinge of pain coming from her right cheek.

"Mr. Kurotsuchi?" Ikkaku said, confused. He watched as a long red line suddenly but slowly become darker. Blood flowed itself down her face.

"I have no use for a weak daughter," Mayuri spat, throwing the blood smudged blade on the floor.

Surprisingly to Renji, Nemu showed no emotion. He watched as she got down on one knee in front of her father.

"Then if you need to..." Nemu said firmly, looking at her father's feet. "Kill me..."

"Not yet," Mayuri said casually. "Get up! Show Mr. Abarai his place now!"

Nemu obeyed immediately, standing up grabbing her jacket, she walked out the door. Renji followed her close.

"As for you Ikkaku..." Mayuri started. "You –"

"Forgive me, Mr. Kurotsuchi!" Ikkaku said, bowing his head. "I will accept any punishment you see fit."

"As soon as Mr. Abarai has settled down, give him a little tour of our place. Give him the firearms he needs." Mayuri continued, ignoring Ikkaku's apology then left immediately.

&&&

She was too short for an FBI agent but nobody cared. She was good in her work and that was all that matters really.

"You are going to tell me everything you know!" she screamed in his face. Her turnip shaped head reddened a bit as it bobbed closer to the man. Her palms stung as she hit it on the surface of the hard table, but she ignored it.

"I don't know anything," the man replied calmly, his fingers twirling on his Van Dyke beard. "I've told you everything I know."

"Oh? Really?" she said, straightening herself. Her voice changed, from her natural raspy low one to sickeningly sweet. She ran her fingers down her black short hair and took a seat in front of the man. "So I'm guessing, you don't know this man too?" She asked, pulling out a picture that looked that it was taken from a surveillance camera. "So this isn't you, is it? Donii boy!"

The man twitched. She knew she had hit a nerve.

"Excuse me. But my name is Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio," the man said, clearly annoyed. "Not Donii boy.

"I will call you whatever I like," She responded, her voice changing back. "Now tell me, who are you working with? _Or_ I'll just throw your ass in jail now and my work is done. You'll rot there, alone, while your friends get to enjoy their freedom."

He glared at her, contemplating whether he should rat out or not. She sat there, with her arms crossed.

"I need names, Donii boy."

"Stop calling me Donii boy!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Right! I'm sick of this. Officer!" She called out, standing up.

"No! Wait! I'll talk!"

"Oh, now you want to talk?"

"But they'll kill me for this!" He protested.

"Either way, you're still as good as dead." She said nonchalantly.

"They are all big bosses. Big mobs."

"I can't believe a big mob boss would even liaise with a low life like you."

"Not all. Just one. One of them, he likes his hands on the action, that's what I've learned."

"Who is he?" She demanded.

"I'm supposed to meet him tonight. I owe him money. And the deadline's tonight."

Fifteen minutes later, armed with information, she walked out of the room and entered a second door just next to it.

"I've got everything we need for now," the woman said to a tall handsome man with long white mane. "Ukitake sir!"

"Good work, Rukia," Jushiro Ukitake grinned at her. He turned in attention back to the man in the questioning room. A two way mirror hid them from view. Everything about the captain and his subordinate were opposites. He was tall, where as she was short. He had long white hair, and she has short black mane. His eyes were small, when hers were big. He was more soft spoken and she was a feisty one.

She wasn't exactly pretty and she would never call herself a babe but men fall for her easily. It was the eyes. Her big eyes shone like a jewel. Amethyst. And they were captivating.

"How will we proceed?" Rukia Kuchiki asked.

"How do you think we should proceed?"

She remained quiet for a moment. "Send him in. Use him. Wire him."

"Do it then."

"Yes sir!"

&&&

Silence followed them like an eager puppy and its owner as they strutted their way to Renji's room. They walked passed doors and armed guards - each of them greeting Nemu.

It was a while until they were alone. They were outside on a stone path, and the nearest guards were far away.

"Are you OK?" Renji asked.

"It's none of your concern," Nemu replied without as much as looking back.

Renji shrugged and kept quiet for the rest of the journey. Beautiful gardens entertained his eyes as they walked on. There was even a huge swimming pool in the middle of it all.

"Only we are allowed to use this," Nemu said, pointing to the pool.

"Who's we?" Renji asked.

"We." Nemu said simply. "Those who wears the black suit. Which are not many and you have just become one of them."

Soon, they arrived at another building that actually looks like a tower. It was round but not too high. It was only about six storeys high.

"Here is where you will be living. With me, Ikkaku and the rest." Nemu said as she walked in what looked like a lobby. "This is the lobby, I'm sure you can see."

Renji whistled his approval.

"You'll be taking the fourth floor." Nemu continued.

"One whole floor?" Renji asked they walked in the elevator.

"Yes. I live at the top, sixth floor and Ikkaku below me, fifth floor. Another guy below you, his name is Yumichika but you'll meet him soon enough, I'm sure." She replied. "You will need to insert your key to go to your own floor. So for now, we're going to yours." Nemu inserted a key in the slot and pressed the number four button. "Here's your key."

Nemu looked at her reflection on the chrome metal doors as they closed. Her cut is practically dry now, she realized. She saw that Renji was looking at her too, so she averted her eyes elsewhere.

A bell rang and the doors opened as they came to a stop at the fourth floor. The elevators itself are door to the whole place. Immediately met with the spacious living, Renji got of the elevator. The inside was splendid, he realized.

"I guess, I'll be leaving you alone for now," Nemu said, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm assuming father has a job for you? Well, I'm sure Ikkaku will be with you soon."

"OK," Renji replied. "Thank you, Miss Kurotsuchi."

"Please, we are way past that stage." Nemu retorted but with a smile. "Just call me Nemu."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I can't believe I wrong labeled my chapters. Sorry. So the previous chapter was supposed to be chapter 6 and this is chapter 7. Hee. And in comes wonder woman, FBI Agent, Rukia Kuchiki! Hee. XD Reviews as usual would be nice. They would mean a lot. X)


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Disclaimer

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not claim to own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

I do, however, wish I owned these men below:

Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake Jushiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuhei, Sosuke Aizen (bad boy look) and Kurotsuchi Mayuri (maskless of-course).

* * *

**xo 8 ox**

* * *

Nemu sighed as she stepped into her sanctuary, her place. But she didn't even get five minutes of peace when her intercom rang – she groaned.

Dragging herself, she made her way to it, answering it with a growl. "What do you want?"

"Nemu, it's me. Let me up." Ikkaku's voice drifted into her place.

"Where the fuck is your keys?"

"I have the keys to mine, but it's not like I have the keys to yours," Ikkaku scoffed.

"Urgh! Fine!" Nemu replied, immediately cutting off the connection then pressing a small yellow button next to it.

Walking to her room, she took off her jacket and tossed it on her bed. Sighing, she sat at the edge, looking at her own reflection in a nearby mirror. The line of blood had dried off and crusted over the wound. She stood up to get closer to the mirror and startled when Ikkaku suddenly appeared behind her.

"Can you please _not_ do that again?" Nemu said.

"Sorry," Ikkaku replied, stepping back.

"Well?" Nemu asked, turning to face him.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Ikkaku asked in reply.

Nemu rolled her eyes but accepted Ikkaku's invitation for a drink, although they were hers.

Ikkaku settled himself in one of her sofa and Nemu rummaged her mini bar.

"At the moment, I only have some JD and Absolut." Nemu said finally.

"JD on the rocks, thanks!"

Nemu poured took ice out and poured him a glass. For herself, she fixed up some Vodka.

"Here," Nemu said as she gave Ikkaku his drink and sat on a sofa across him.

Ikkaku made a grunting like sound as he drank his drink in one gulp. "I'm sorry for what had happened."

Nemu stopped her sipping and looked at him. "What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault. It's no one's fault but my own." She shrugged.

Ikkaku looked back at her and didn't say a thing. He stood up, picking up his glass and went to kitchen. He came back with a filled glass and what looks like a damp paper towel in his other hand. Placing his glass safely on the coffee table, he sat next to Nemu. Nemu kept quiet as he place his index finger and thumb on her chin and gently pulled it closer to him. He began to softly clean off the dry blood from her cheek – she didn't object.

"You will have to go soon," Nemu whispered finally.

Ikkaku paused for a moment and looked back at her. "Yeah," He said finally. Burying the stained paper towel in her palm, he started to stand. He gulped his second glass of whisky in one go then walked to the elevator.

"I'll see you later," Ikkaku said as the heavy metal doors closed shut.

Whatever trance Ikkaku had on her was now gone. She shook her head slightly before returning to her bedroom for that shower she had put on hold.

_**o o o**_

"What about these buttons?" Orihime asked, in her cupped hands filled with colorful buttons, practically shoving them in front of the Ishida's face.

"Uh, thank you," Ishida replied. "But I think I have too many buttons already." He raised his plastic bag in the same level as her cupped hands.

"Oh," Orihime frowned.

He felt guilty but this woman was driving him insane. He had spent the last couple of hours and money with her, getting, what seems to him, a collection of buttons. She's really nice but her sunny disposition somehow turned him off. It was too nice, too perky, and too much sunshine for his taste. _Or maybe I'm just not ready to..._

"I think I'm done with my shopping," Ishida announced.

"Are you finished already?" Orihime asked, one brow rose higher than the other.

"Yeah, I need to get home and get some work done," Ishinda lied.

"Oh," Orihime said. "OK then!"

Ishida started to walk to the door and Orihime followed him close. As they stepped outside, Orihime tucked her hands deep into the pockets of her jacket and Ishida re-adjusted the position of his glasses.

"I guess this is where we part," Orihime said trying to make last conversation. "It was nice to bump into you, Mr. Ishida." Orihime extended her right hand.

"Likewise, Ms. Inoue," Ishida replied, reaching out for her gesture.

"Orihime," she said, correcting him.

"Huh?"

"Just call me Orihime..."

_**o o o**_

Renji smoked on a cigarette as he waited for Ikkaku. He was standing outside of their building, puffing smoke from his mouth. He cursed under his breath as he looked around. Ikkaku was ten minutes late; and Renji had a feeling that he was doing it on purpose. From the moment Ikkaku laid eyes on him, Renji could feel hatred flowing from him. He doesn't understand why Ikkaku could dislike him so much. Renji could only guess and assume that Ikkaku is all about his territorial rights. _I could be right…_

"When you're done looking all stupid like, let me know," Ikkaku said from Renji's behind. "Then we can move."

Renji turned around. He didn't even hear Ikkaku emerge from behind him. He could immediately feel the hatred he was thinking about a few moments earlier.

"Well?!"

Renji stared at him. He blew his last puff of smoke in Ikkaku's direction and reluctantly managed to stop himself from tossing his still burning cigarette butt at Ikkaku's bald head.

"You mute or something?"

Renji kept on starring, silently engaging in a staring contest.

It wasn't long before Ikkaku gave up and said, "Well, I'm moving. I've got a job to do."

Renji pushed up the phlegm wedged behind his throat and spat it a few meters away; his eyes still locked on Ikkaku's. As Ikkaku started walking, Renji followed suite.

Silently, the both of them went back to the main building, walking past guards and a lot of busy looking people. They walked into a large volt and what Renji saw inside was amazing.

"It's amazing, huh!" Ikkaku said.

In the vault were weapons of different shapes and sizes, each with a special function of their own.

"Yo! Makizo!" Ikkaku called out.

A head appeared from old piled up weapons at one corner of the room. "Ah, Ikkaku."

"Makizo is our weapons expert, anything you want, he can hook you up with it. If something's wrong, he can fix it." Ikkaku informed Renji, who remained silent.

"Makizo, this is Renji." Ikkaku introduced them.

"Renji eh," Makizo said, extending his hand. "Is this the boss' new thing?"

"Unfortunately so," Ikkaku growled.

"Ah, Renji Abarai," Renji said, as they shook hands.

"Welcome to the family," Makizo grinned.

"I think, we should cut this sappy bullshit!" Ikkaku interrupted. "Fix him up. I'm going to see the boss."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what to do," Makizo replied.

As soon as Ikkaku got out of the vault, Makizo laughed. "Don't mind Ikkaku, he's just jealous. Now, come on, I'll hook you up with any firearms you desire."

_**o o o**_

Rukia sat at one end of the table as she watched Dordonii on the other end being wired up.

"Don't you dare run away, Donii-boy," Rukia said.

"For the last time, my name is not Donii-boy!" Dordonii retaliated. "It's Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio."

"Whatever, Donii-boy," Rukia said. "Remember, if you run away, you're as good as dead."

Dordonii glared but he kept his mouth shut. _This midget is right,_ he thought. _I'm sure the big bosses would know by now that I've rat out on them and if I run away, they will surely come after me and kill me. If they don't, I'm sure this midget would._

"Just so you know, we will be near by, just in case anything should happen," Rukia informed.

Dorodonii sighed with relief. _Some how, that's good to know._

"We'll move in five minutes!" Rukia called out. "Hurry up!"

"W-What? So soon?" Dordonii stuttered.

"You wouldn't want to be late for your date," Rukia replied with a sly grin. "It's not nice to make people wait."

The door suddenly burst open the Jushiro Ukitake came in.

"Is everything ready, Rukia?" Jushiro asked. The sleeves of his maroon shirt were rolled up, revealing a pair of strong arms. Within intervals of a couple of minutes, he sipped some coffee that was in his hand.

"Yes, sir!"

"Great. Now, can I have a word with you?" Jushiro asked. "In private."

Rukia nodded and follower her superior into his office. There was a man waiting in the office too, Rukia realized.

"Rukia, have a seat," Jushiro pointed to the empty next to the stranger.

Without hestitation, she sat down. But she looked straight to Jushiro avoiding the stare from the man beside her. He was quite good looking, Rukia had to admit.

"Listen, I know how much you like working alone," Jushiro started.

"With all due respect sir-" Rukia started. She didn't really feel comfortable talking about her working personality in front of a stranger.

"Let me finish."

"Sorry, sir."

"Anyhow, this man has been assigned to our case," Jushiro said, pointing at the stranger next to her. "He's had more hands on experience with big cases like this."

Rukia wanted to say out her opinions but knew better not to, at least, not at the moment.

"So, let me introduce to you your new parter," Jushiro continued. "Kaien Shiba."

_**o o o**_

Renji walked down the street to a classy bar where Mayuri has instructed to. He was just about to turn around the corner when he spotted a dark blue Chevy SUV parked across the street.

With his hands in his pocket, he continued walking casually. He entered the bar where he was stopped by the bouncer.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is a private bar," a burly man said.

"I'm here on an errand from Mr. Kurotsuchi," Renji said simply.

"I-I'm sorry," the man stuttered. "We've been expecting you. You may pass through."

He entered the busy bar, and there he spotted his target, Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, sitting at the bar; looking very tense.

_Something is not right, _Renji said as he assessed the situation. First, there's the suspicious looking car and now his target is looking pretty uneasy.

Renji took a seat at a nearby table. A pretty hostess came up to him to take his order.

"Good evening, sir," the pretty lady greeted. "What would you like to drink?"

"Gin and tonic, please. On the rocks."

"Coming right up," she smiled.

Renji gave her one of his charming grins and she left to get his drink. Soon she came back with a glass filled with colorless liquid.

"Here," Renji handed her a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change. You know what? Why don't you come and sit with me for a while. What's your name?"

"My name is Emi, but I'm sorry I can't sit and chat," the girl giggled. "I have work to do."

"Then we're both doing the same thing," Renji said. "I'll give you money just to talk with me. I have a favor to ask."

"Hmm…" Emi stopped to think. "OK, I guess. This better be worth it."

"Don't worry, it will be."

_**o o o**_

"What's going on there Donii boy?" Rukia talked to her walkie-talkie,

Rukia and her new partner, Kaien, sat in his Chevy car parked just around the corner.

"I haven't seen him yet," Donii's reply came out of the receiver.

"Is he sure that it's today?" Kaien asked his new partner.

"Are you sure you've got the right date?" Rukia asked.

"Of-course I am sure!" Dorodonii replied, sounding more and more nervous.

"Will you fucking relax!" Rukia shouted at the walkie-talkie,

"Ooh… Feisty!" Kaien grinned.

Rukia rolled her eyes at his comment. _This is why I prefer working alone!_

"As I was saying," Rukia ignored her partner. "He might be already in there but with you looking all uneasy and all, he might've suspected that something is wrong. So cut the crap and relax!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Are you slurring your words?" Rukia asked with disbelief.

"No, I'm not!" Dorodonii insisted.

"You better pray to God that this goes well, or I'll have your head."

_**o o o**_

Dorodonii tried to relax, as much as he wanted to, unfortunately, he can't.

"Oi, another one," Dorodonii growled to the bar tender, raising his empty glass.

"Let me get that for you sir," Emi said smiling.

"Thanks doll," Dorodonii grinned. "You're such a cutie, did you know that?"

"I hear that a lot," Emi laughed as she filled up his glass. "You're not too bad yourself." She added slyly.

Dorodonii's drank up his drink in one go. Immediately, he felt lightheaded. He has had too much to drink, he realized. He laid his head on the counter._ That short and stupid woman will be so pissed._

Someone bumped into him from behind.

"Hey! Use your fucking eyes!" Dorodonii growled turning to see who had pissed him off. But before he could even see the face, he felt the familiar feeling of a gun sticking into his back.

"We're going to get away from your police friends," Renji whispered quickly, his lips almost touching Dordonii's ears. "Now, you're going to remove everything and we're going to go for a nice walk. Should you try to do anything stupid, I will not hesitate to blow your brains out. Capisce?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Renji spoke much loudly now. "Come let me buy you a drink."

"I-I'm OK" Dorodonii managed to find his voice amidst everything that's going on.

"No. Really! I insist!" Renji said, pulling him up by the arm. "Pour him up another round, lovely lady." Renji winked at Emi. He mouthed 'thank you' silently then pushed Dorodonii to the men's room.

Emi smiled back and patted her fat pocket. "Pleasure doing business with you…"

* * *

**Author's Comment**

Sorry for the late update. But I hope you readers out there would read it and review.

Thank you.


End file.
